Charmtale
by Creative Lynx 13
Summary: "Why do you want to know if I'm superstitious?" "Because if you're not, then you might not survive this world." "Why do you say that?" "Because certain monsters have charm magic, making them far more powerful than most monsters. If you come across one. . . run away as fast as you can. Don't try to fight, just run. In fact, just run from every monster you see."
1. Chapter 1 : Choose A Name

Humans have a tendency to. . . create reasons behind certain circumstances. For example, someone finds a four leaf clover, and they receive good luck for some unknown reason. Another example is if someone comes across a black cat, they get bad luck not long after. Well, that's at least what humans think. Some humans don't believe such superstitions. They should, because such charms are real in this world. There are many other charms; There are charms that can bring beauty, strength, wit, creativity, naivety and, the two most commonly known of the charms, good luck and bad luck.

. . .

"Choose a name."

A black void of emptiness surrounded a single biotic entity, their eyes closed as they were currently in an unconscious state. They appeared to be levitating, only that there was no ground to walk on or a sky to see.

"Choose a name."

The entity opened their eyes upon hearing the voice that echoed all throughout the shadowy void. They looked around, trying to see where the voice originated from.

"Choose a name."

They looked around again to try to find the owner of the masculine voice, but all they found was what appeared to be a a hologram of a vertical keyboard which was originally behind them before they had turned around. The white letters on the keyboard contrasted greatly as they could easily be seen against the shadows that entrapped the entity.

After staring at the letters for some time, the entity spoke up so that they could hear their thoughts aloud.

"Choose a name? Name. What. . . is my name?" They continued to give it some thought, only to be even more confused as they could not determine what their own name was. Yet, they felt they knew what their name was. They just couldn't explain their reasoning. So, they slowly typed in one letter at a time;

F

r

i

s

k

"WARNING : This name will make your life hell. Proceed anyway?" The voice had returned, and, for some reason, it gave a warning because the entity had chosen the name Frisk. The options of yes and no appeared, no showing up on the left and yes being placed on the right. The entity chose yes, and the newly named Frisk became unconscious once again.


	2. Chapter 2 : Hatred And Loneliness

Pain roared all throughout Frisk's lungs, causing them to groan in pain. With every breath they took, a sharp, aching pain swept all throughout Frisk's body, but then retreated back to the lungs with every exhale. They lay on their back, looking at a dull light that glimmered down from above. They listened closely to the lingering silence that surrounded them. They moved their hands around, feeling a fragile, silky softness beneath them. They tried to sit up, but they failed as the pain just jolted throughout their entire being.

They lay still once again, not bothering to move due to all the pain they were in. Instead, they listened to see if they could hear anyone coming. If they heard someone nearby by, then maybe. . .

"Heya!"

A face appeared above Frisk, a human one. They smiled, but soon stopped upon realization that they had startled Frisk whom was clutching their shirt from the sudden shock.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare ya. Are you a human?"

Frisk looked at the human child in confusion. There were only humans. Why would someone ask such a puzzling question. The human noticed Frisk's uncertainty, cocking their head to the side in their own unusual way of showing a mixed emotion of confusion and curiosity.

"Do. . . you not know what a human is?" the human had asked, nervousness beginning to creep into their voice.

Frisk didn't move, didn't speak. They just stared at the other human who began to slowly back away from Frisk. They began to shake a little, mumbling something beneath their breath.

"Y-you're a monster. . . aren't you? I. . ."

The human ran off, leaving Frisk to lay in pain. Only difference from when Frisk was alone and now, is that Frisk was now determined to follow the other human. They sat up, ignoring the pain as much as they could. They began to stand, but fell not long afterwards. They screamed in pain all while trying to stay as quiet as they could. They had fallen to their knees before they had laid down and curled up. They clutched their stomach, feeling nauseous from all the pain. Tears dripped slowly down their cheeks as Frisk bit their lower lip to try to tame their screams of agony.

Once the pain had calmed down a little, Frisk gently touched the source of the thirty minutes of suffering. In return, they received a gentler jolt of pain and whimpered from the stinging feeling. They had only barely touched their left leg, and, upon further inspection, they found a bit of bone jutting out from the lower part of their leg. They hissed with the nausea bubbling up their throat and the pain biting at their leg. They watched the blood slowly trickle from their leg down, pooling into a crimson puddle beneath them. They began to feel light headed from all the blood loss, and they knew that they didn't have much longer to live.

They laid still as possible, breathing slowly, deeply. They tried to keep as calm as possible. They tried not to scream for help. So, they laid awake for what felt like hours, hoping that someone might come by to help. . . But nobody came.

So they studied the flowers beneath them, having not noticing them from earlier. They gave off a bitter sweet scent and gave off a faint, disturbing, sickly yellow glow. The brightly colored flowers were being covered in their own, beautiful blood. They hated it. They hated the flowers, they hated the fact that they were going to die a slow painful death. It made them feel regret for some reason. It made them feel like they had killed everyone they knew and loved. It also made them feel their stomach twist with anger. It was as if they wanted to hate someone for something, but didn't know who to blame.

They were soon swallowed by dark thoughts. They laid in silence, not bothering to change the subject that ran through their mind over, and over, and over again.


	3. Chapter 3 : Friend Or Foe?

Frisk began to shift in their deep slumber as they felt a cocoon of warmth keep them from waking up immediately. They rubbed their eyes as a sweet, calming sent wafted throughout the room they were in. . . Room. They jolted awake at the sudden realization of where they were, they sat up with their heart pounding against their rib cage. Their breathing grew light with anxiety as they began to struggle with their thoughts. They attempted a couple of deep breathes and slipped their legs over the side of the bed they were in.

They tested their right leg, the one that had had a bit of bone jutting out. The bone was gone, and there was no pain. They gently began to stand up, feeling only a slight soreness to their leg which had somehow been healed. They stood as still as a snake waiting to catch its prey when the young Frisk had heard the slightest of thudding footsteps and the quietest of creeks from a door. They looked to their left where light shined into the room and a tall figure stood with their silhouette being the only thing Frisk could see. They felt shivers fall down their back in a rapid waterfall of motion as the approximate seven foot tall being approached.

Frisk grabbed the closest thing to them; A flashlight. They turned it on so they could see who was approaching them, and what they found was actually a friendly looking face with a kind, gentle smile. She was goat like as she had small horns that were rooted to the top of her head, and she had white fur that shined of freshly fallen snow. Yet. . . there was something off about her.

She had a necklace wrapped around her neck. What hung from her necklace was a deep gray circle that showed no detail and simply had a silver lining around the edges. Beside her necklace, she wore a black dress with golden thread that embroidered a symbol; A circle that lay in the center with three triangles beneath it and eagle spread wings to the sides. A heart shaped line curled around the symbol, and another line ran across the edges of the dress all while connecting to the outline of the heart.

"Hello my child. I am glad to see that you are awake. I have made some cinnamon and butterscotch pie for you."

". . . Um, thanks," Frisk had replied in a slow, cautious tone. They studied the entity before them as they were handed a piece of the sweet smelling pie. They took the pie and set it beside them. The creature before them looked slightly upset, but that expression was shaken away as soon as it had come.

"You are welcome. Oh, and my name is Toriel by the way. What is yours?"

Frisk gave this some thought. This. . . Toriel person was strange. The young human knew they couldn't trust strangers, so they replied with a bold lie that could bite back in the future, "My name is Sam."

"What a wonderful name. Well, I shall be in the living room if you ever need me."

Toriel walked away, closing the door behind her. Frisk placed their face into their hands, breathing in deeply and letting out an unsteady breath. They had no idea what was going on as they felt their whole body shake with their nerves screaming that something was wrong.

"This has got to be a dream. A nightmare. I wish," they had whispered almost silently beneath their breath.

Frisk stood up and began to slowly move towards the door. They opened the door and walked out of the room, not caring to close the door behind them. They were in a hallway, so they looked left and saw a dead end and two other doors. They looked to their right and saw a dull, warm light shimmer its orange glow as the faint crackle of fire burned could be heard.

They turned left as their curiosity pulled them towards the first door. They found the door was unlocked, so they opened it as quietly as they could. They stealthily walked in and found a room similar to theirs. They found a journal laying atop a desk and opened it even though it was probably rude. They found rows and rows of jokes written down, mostly puns though. After quickly flipping through the pages, they found nothing of importance in the small journal.

They studied the rest of the room before leaving so they could check out the last room. To Frisk's curious disappointment, the door was locked. They found a mirror next to the door, so they decided to look into it real quickly. What they found was beyond the curiosity that they had been willing to shed.


End file.
